This is a randomized, dose-ranging efficacy trial of oral dideoxyinosine in zidovudine-intolerant HIV infected patients with AIDS or ARC and CD4 counts of 300 mm3 or less, or asymptomatic infection with CD4 counts of 200 mm3 or less.